beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:4everNura
Hello, Nura. I'm Gingka and Co. (Most call me Gingka.) Welcome to the Wiki! I hope you have a nice time here and yeah, keep editing! XD -Gingka and Co. 11:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I love that picture! Thanks! -Gingka and Co. 10:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I just added you ti my friends list on my Blader Page. -Gingka and Co. 10:36, August 16, 2011 (UTC) can you add friends on wikia?i will really appreciate an answer1Pinklilac 11:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Pinklilac P.S. plz tell me if i got that signature thing right! Hey there! Can u plz tell me what " " is? Thanx!Pinklilac 11:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, OK. Its all right.Pinklilac 11:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure I didnt. But there they were. Maybe you didnt write them. probably someone trying to get more edits.Pinklilac 11:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I know you love Fanart so, hope you enjoy this one! -Gingka and Co. 10:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey 4everNura! I couldn't find that suggestion on Ed's page, but is its videos/soundtracks you want, you can count on me to help you. Just give me list and tell me the pages. Leave the rest to me!Pinklilac 11:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yo Nura! I looked for the pages on this wiki but couldn't find them. Please provide me with a list of the songs you want with present pages, create them or tell me to. That way, it will be easier for me to add the videos. And by the way, are you a boy or girl? How old are you? You don't have to tell, but I would like to know!-Pinklilac 12:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) 4everNura, I think chat's closed but if you want chat, go to Fanon. If that ever closes, go to Answers and if that's dead, Hangout. -Gingka and Co. 10:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nura, are the new admins chosen yet?Pinklilac 16:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to mention, I'll get those pages done in a day or two!Pinklilac 16:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Tsubasa and Kai have the sam voice actors! Pinklilac 16:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) im really sorry. had 2 go. in a hurry now too. c ya l8r pal! Pinklilac 11:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yo Nura1 Could you explain that full tracklist of the let it rip soundtrack? I didn't quite get it, so I can't make the page. I made the others! Pinklilac 11:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) OK! Pinklilac 11:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Come for a chat on http://beybladefanon.wikia.com! Pinklilac 11:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I dunno if it was you or Duncan who sent me the list of the songs (tracklist). If it was you, could you please send it again? Pinklilac 15:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo Nura! I could make the pades for the lyrics and songs if they don't exist. Should I? Pinklilac 11:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) On it dude! Pinklilac 11:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm there! Pinklilac 11:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll help. Pinklilac 12:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) For the quotes page, just tell me the name of the page and what type of quotes you want (character, movie, etc.). I'll find some for sure! Pinklilac 11:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I think the first, when they go to Paris and meet Oliver. Pinklilac 11:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo Nura! Can I add some quotes of other characters or just the Bladebreakers? And wouldnt it be better to add a description of when eac takes place, like the country, after battling whom, etc.? Pinklilac 12:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Nura, saw the Memorable Quotes talk. I am here to help, and will try to get others too! Pinklilac 12:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I do not know if you are banned from wiki chat, can you not open up the chat? -User:Callum6939 Tries this link, it may work: http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat If it doesnt show up as a link, copy and paste it into a tab, on the url bar. -User:Callum6939 Hey Nura, hi! Long time no see dudette! Thanks for what you did on the Year 3000 page, but could u help me fix it and organize it? thanx! P.S., nice website! Pinklilac 12:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Nura, Beyblade Wiki Chat and Fanon. I'm on both! -Gingka and Co. 11:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) have you tried clicking the piece of paper thats been torn in half? i had to click that a few times... -Gingka and Co. 11:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Unless we have to go IRC... :/ -Gingka and Co. 11:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Has no idea how many times. Maybe try copying the link and pasteing it to Google. If not, refreash it... Nura, did Ed LEAVE???Why? I just found out! Pinklilac 03:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I told yu, I guess he left. it was all over his requests page, and i didnt get any reply for ages.guess i'll have to ask other admins now! Pinklilac 10:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Nura, have you heard about the hacker? It was on Manaphy's talk page, and Gingka wrote it. Keep safe! Pinklilac 08:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Nura, don't worry about the hacker thing, now. It's okay. Trust. -Gingka and Co. 18:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) join the chatAsansol blaze 09:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Nura, you and Lilaclily3 have the same profile picture! Pinklilac 12:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Use Template: Character. HazeShot 22:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Aajkal kokhon online thako tomake to dekhtei painaAsansol blaze 07:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) HEY THERE!!! I also love tyson and kai!!!! And I also think that tsubasa looks sort-if like kai!!!! Thanks for joining our team! BeyGuardian. Beypedian of the month, huh? Good Luck! -Pinklilac 12:18, October 7, 2011 (UTC) HA HA... You're a good editor.Thechosen1blader 23:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You did? I'm really sorry! I really really thought I made it. I will remove it right away. Still Friends? -Pinklilac 11:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I hadn't really left or something...its just that I'm so busy with school that I couldn't log in. That's how it might be till December. I'm still your friend though, best friend! -Pinklilac 11:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Added both of them! Pinklilac 17:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Have you ever wondered how people get those cool signatures? Waaaaah! I want one too! Pinklilac 17:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) plz come on chat Nura Gingarules 10:55, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ahh.....no prob anywayz thnx... :) Gingarules 11:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) do you know what episode of your kai72 picture is? i have trying to find it. no matter what i do i cant find it. Hey Nura kemon acho?Tomar sathe anekdin kotha hoyni.Mana amake amar kichu bhalo kajer jonno chat theke unban koreche ebong recon ar chat mod noy.Tobuo ami ekhane rate chara chat kori na.Chat korte hole fanone chole eso :) Asansol blaze 09:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I know nothing of it. I'm currently unpacking into my new house and don't have any Internet at the moment, only on my iPhone. I'll see if I can check it later :) --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 14:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC)